


I Perform For You

by fanficfantasy



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short One Shot, could write more installments???, like married life etc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfantasy/pseuds/fanficfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random little oneshot, doesn't really go anywhere but I think it's kind of sweet?<br/>I'd be more than happy to write more with these characters, just let me know what you would like to read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Perform For You

Alex left the stage with a swagger of his hips and a long drag of his cigarette. The rest of the band followed, wiping off their sweat with thick white towels before throwing them far out into the audience. Alex dashed down the back alleys off the venue, eager to launch into the waiting minibus, his shirt buttons already undone as the sweat began to dry out on his exposed skin. Matt joined him in the back of the bus whilst Jamie and Nick sat happily in the front, chugging bottles of water and joking around with the driver. Alex fished around in his pocket for his phone as the band were quickly shuttle back to the hotel. 

Alex threw himself back into the soft white sheets; post shower, with soaking wet hair. The clock’s tick grew uncomfortably loud, along with its tock, as Alex waited for his companion to make her way to their room. His heart kept an unsteady rhythm at the thought of seeing her oval-shaped face appearing at the door, sporting his favourite smile and warm greeting. Alex rolled onto his front, retrieving his phone from beneath the nearest pillow and scrolling idly through his social media. The sultry singer liked to live a predominantly private life so his internet-based interactions were limited to one Instagram account dedicated to his side project with his good friend Miles, anything overly personal made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Oh you do have such a pretty arse.” Alice cooed from the doorway, her room key balanced amongst two bottles of water and a huge bag of salt and vinegar flavoured crisps.

Alex grinned as he rolled over, sitting up and adjusting his boxers, the only item of clothing he had chosen to wear.

“Good show?” She raised an eyebrow, emptying her hands onto the bedside cabinet in favour of crawling towards her lover.

“It was, actually, love, I sounded alright,” Alex opened his arms to her, his grin widening as the lanky female wrapped her long limbs around his damp body.

“You sounded great, and you know it.” Alice rolled her eyes, placing firm kisses across Alex’s jaw.

“All I was thinking about was ya kissing me like this.” He admitted, licking his lips as the kisses made their way down his neck.

Alice laughed softly, nuzzling into Alex’s skin, one of her hands knotted into his hair.

“If only all those screaming girls knew you were a sap at heart.” Alice smirked, moving up to Alex’s face and brushing her nose ever so delicately against his.

“I think they would still scream.” Alex sighed, slipping his hands under his lover’s t-shirt, his calloused fingers tracing dainty shapes across the soft skin of her back. “You still do.”

Alice moaned, although she was admittedly amused by Alex’s droll comment. 

“I don’t care about any of those other girls Ali,” Alex whispered, kissing over Alice’s ear. “I perform for you.”

Alice blushed dark red, turning her head away and hiding her face in one of the plush white pillows. 

Alex stopped his affection and pulled away slightly, reaching up and easing Alice’s face to look at him. 

“You knew this, didn’t ya?” His brow creased as he straddled her waist.

She nodded timidly.

“You’re gonna be my wife,” Alex grinned, finding the young woman’s hand and fiddling with the understated engagement ring. “Everything is for you.”

Alice giggled, closing her fingers around Alex’s hand and rolling them once more.


End file.
